


Essai transformé

by Shuu (Shuufleur)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, M/M, Miscommunication
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 19:33:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9672941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shuufleur/pseuds/Shuu
Summary: Quand Tony et Steve ne se comprennent pas tout de suite.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Transfert Shuufleur > Choufleur.

« Tony ? »

L'inventeur se tourna légèrement pour jeter un coup d’œil à la porte. Il vit que Steve était entré dans son atelier. Il se remit au travail, ne se souciant pas du super-soldat. En général, Steve se baladait un peu dans l'atelier, disait bonjour aux robots et venait ensuite embêter Tony.

(« Tony… viens manger. Tu n'as pas mangé de la journée.

— Non.

— Tony, ne fais pas l'enfant. Tu n'es pas une machine. Allez.

— Je te ferais savoir que je suis en train d'inventer un truc qui révolutionnera le monde. Le _monde_ , Steve. »

Steve sourit avec bienveillance et attendit. Tony leva les yeux au ciel, grommela et enregistra ses avancées.

« Je fais ça seulement parce que je te connais. Tes muscles me gênent dans ma réflexion de génie.

— Bien sûr, Tony. »

Les yeux de Steve se plissèrent de rire et Tony fit tout pour ne pas montrer le béguin qu'il avait commencé à ressentir pour Steve.

« T'attends le déluge pour venir ? » remarqua Tony en haussant un sourcil.

Le sourire de Steve fut lumineux et son rire enchanteur.)

Étrangement, Dummy, lui, avait un peu pris Steve sous son aile. Il avait montré où trouver Tony quand il se reposait (se _cachait_ ), où faire ses horribles smoothies à l'huile et où étaient les outils préférés de Tony.

(Une fois, Steve lui avait retiré le chalumeau des mains, prétextant que Tony ne tenait plus debout et qu'il louchait de fatigue. La réponse de Tony avait été de souffler, lever les yeux au ciel, et s'évanouir, exténué, dans les bras du capitaine.)

En retour, Steve jouait avec Dummy, le dessinait et lui donnait ses dessins. En clair, il diminuait son autorité sur ses robots.

(« You, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? J'ai dit non. Steve, pourquoi est-ce tu lui as dit ça ? Il se prend pour une lampe maintenant !

— Oh, laisse-le Tony. Il s'amuse.

— Non, il ne doit pas s'amuser. Il doit travailler. Déjà qu'il ne fait pas un super boulot alors là, c'est fini. T'as sapé mon autorité, Steve ! Regarde ce que tu as fait.

— C'est vrai que t'en avais beaucoup avant.

— Arrête avec le sarcasme, Capitaine Prout-Prout ma chère, ça ne te va pas au teint. »

Steve ne fit que rire.)

Même JARVIS laissait Steve aller et venir quand il voulait. L'IA était charmée par Steve. Au point même où il allait ignorer les ordres de Tony pour écouter ceux de Steve (ce qu'il faisait déjà avec Pepper, mais chut.)

Il était machiavélique comme ça, le super-soldat.

Et là, il fut encore plus machiavélique. Car sans mot dire, Steve vint à côté de lui (après qu'il dit bonjour aux robots surexcités de voir une autre personne que Tony — il devrait se sentir insulté, là, non ?) et le prit dans ses bras. Le visage de Tony fut écrasé contre l'épaule de Steve, les grandes mains de l'homme se posèrent dans son dos et le gardèrent contre lui.

« Steve ? » tenta de dire Tony, le son étouffé par l'épaule musclée du capitaine.

Steve resta silencieux et Tony laissa tomber. Il avait perdu la bataille. Il posa tant bien que mal les outils qu'il avait dans la main (plus mal que bien puisqu’ils tombèrent au sol dans un bruit strident d’acier), se repositionna pour être plus confortable et passa ses bras autour de la taille de Steve. Il se détendit et Steve prit tout son poids sans broncher.

(évidemment, qu'il n'allait pas broncher. _Super-_ soldat, quoi.)

Bon, d'accord, c'était plutôt sympa mais Tony se demandait encore pourquoi Steve avait tout d'un coup pensé que Tony avait besoin d'un câlin. Non pas qu'il était contre. Ce serait peut-être les seules fois où Tony pourrait être aussi proche du capitaine. Même s'il voulait plus, Steve avait _Sharon_ et le soldat le considérait comme son meilleur ami. Donc, non, vraiment, Tony ne pouvait que profiter du moment qui ne se reproduirait plus. En tout cas, pas de sitôt et peut-être s'il était en danger de mort. Enfin, tant que Steve restait à ses côtés, Tony n'allait pas se plaindre.

Quelques secondes passèrent et Steve ne le relâchait toujours pas. Tony testa la solidité de l'étreinte et en conclut que non, Steve ne voulait pas le lâcher. Ok, Tony pouvait commencer par là.

« Hum. Cap ? Non pas que je n’apprécie pas cette étreinte, mais pourquoi ? » demanda Tony, en fermant les yeux et respirant sans honte l'odeur de Steve. Quoi ? Son nez était, par chance, extrêmement bien placé dans le cou de Steve.

Steve soupira et ouvrit un peu ses bras, lui permettant de regarder Tony dans les yeux. Il avait l'air sérieux, dis donc.

« C'est juste que je… », commença-t-il, s'arrêta, réfléchit et soupira une nouvelle fois.

Tony haussa les sourcils. Il était surpris de voir Steve chercher ses mots.

« Que ? » relança Tony.

Le capitaine lui lança un regard légèrement exaspéré. Tony lui sourit de toutes ses dents parce qu'il savait que Steve ne pouvait pas rester très longtemps en colère contre lui. Le super-soldat leva les yeux au ciel et lui rendit le sourire.

« C'est la journée internationale du câlin, dit finalement Steve, un léger sourire toujours aux lèvres et l'air décidé.

— Et tu t'es dit que tu allais me faire un câlin ? »

Steve haussa les épaules.

« Je sais que t'essaies de faire croire que t'adores toute l'attention des médias, mais au fond, t'es un solitaire, Tony. Je voulais juste t'offrir un peu de… compagnie.

— Steve, dit Tony, le ton joyeux, tu es souvent à l'atelier. »

Quand Tony tenta de mieux voir Steve, celui-ci s'éloigna de l'inventeur. Steve semblait nerveux. Tony s'assit sur son tabouret et observa le capitaine en fronçant les sourcils. Steve avait croisé les mains dans le dos, le visage impassible, son regard perçant dirigé vers Tony. On aurait dit qu'il allait faire son rapport à un supérieur hiérarchique comme Fury. Il semblait tendu. Steve mordilla un peu ses lèvres, bougea légèrement ses pieds et prit une grande inspiration. Oh, oh. On dirait que Cap se préparait à déclamer l'un de ses discours motivants.

« Tony. Tu es mon meilleur ami, commença Steve solennellement.

— D'accord, murmura Tony, suspicieux.

— Tu es un équipier, un ami, une personne admirable... »

A ce mot, Tony ne put empêcher ses sourcils de grimper. Puis, en voyant l'air légèrement irrité de Steve, l'inventeur lui lança un sourire narquois. Steve leva les yeux au ciel et reprit :

« Une personne admirable malgré tous tes défauts.

— Hé !, interrompit Tony, faisant semblant d'être blessé. Je croyais que c'était une déclaration d'amour. On ne parle pas de défauts dans ce genre de discours ! »

Quand le soldat rougit et évita le regard de Tony, il en fut bouche bée.

« Oh », fit l'inventeur d'une voix faiblarde.

Tony se pinça pour savoir s'il rêvait, parce que ce rêve était vachement intéressant et— ça alors. _Steve_ venait de lui déclarer sa flamme !

« Mais, et Sharon ? »

Steve le regarda, confus. Puis, il fronça les sourcils. Le regard sérieux était quelque peu gâché par ses joues toujours rosies.

« Pourquoi tu me parles de Sharon ?

— Vous… n'êtes pas ensemble, alors ?

— Sharon... », commença Steve, l'air embarrassé.

Et Tony l'interrompit. Parce qu'il n'avait pas envie d'entendre ce que Steve allait dire (et franchement, qui aurait cru que Captain America irait voir ailleurs). Parce que ce petit espoir qu'il avait enfoui dans le dédale de son cœur pourri quand il avait enfin rencontré le capitaine venait de se manifester.

« Enfin, je ne savais pas que t'étais intéressé par les plans à trois. Dans le genre Cap ou pas Cap, c'est définitivement Cap, on dirait. Sharon n’est pas mal dans le style « bouge le petit doigt et je te tue ». Mais, bon… tant que tout est consenti. »

Ce fut au tour de Steve d'être bouche bée. La diatribe de Tony l'avait surpris. Il se reprit rapidement.

« On n'est pas ensemble ! » s'indigna Steve.

Tony l'ignora et fit semblant de retourner travailler.

« Tony. »

L'inventeur prit le chalumeau que Steve avait reposé sur l'établi.

« Tony. »

Oh, oh. Steve semblait énervé.

« Tony, regarde-moi. »

L'inventeur ne put s'empêcher de lui jeter un coup d’œil. Le ton que Steve avait utilisé était bien trop triste à son goût. Le capitaine soupira et prit un tabouret qui se situait non loin de lui pour s'asseoir. Ses épaules tombèrent, il avait l'air défaitiste.

« D'accord. On était ensemble pendant quelques mois mais... »

Steve s'arrêta et son regard balaya l'atelier comme s'il cherchait de l'aide ou du réconfort dans ces murs nus (que Tony — Pepper — avait fait repeindre suite aux nombreuses expériences de Tony).

« Mieux vaut qu'on reste ami, elle et moi. On est… trop similaire, je pense, » finit Steve avec une légère note amère à son sourire. Puis, ses yeux bleus se fixèrent sur Tony et celui-ci déglutit.

« Tony. »

Steve releva la tête, se tint droit et demanda :

« Tony, veux-tu dîner avec moi ? »

Tony ne répondit pas. Steve leva les yeux au ciel.

« En tête à tête ? » continua le super-soldat.

Toujours pas de réponse de la part de l'ingénieur.

« En amoureux ? » dit Steve en perdant un peu de sa bravoure innée.

Quand Tony ne répondit toujours pas, Steve soupira et baissa la tête. Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes puis se leva de son siège.

« Je… je suis désolé si je t'ai embêté, Tony. Je vais te laisser. Et si... »

Steve marqua un temps d'arrêt, soupira de nouveau, et sourit avec dérision avant de sortir de l'atelier. Steve l'avait encore une fois surpris. L'homme voulait… _sortir avec Tony ?_ Il voulait… Tony cligna des yeux, demanda à JARVIS de sauvegarder les projets qu'il avait commencés et s'élança après Steve. Enfin, il prit l'ascenseur calmement et avec classe. JARVIS, la bonne petite IA qu’il était, l'informa où était Steve (non, il ne détruisait pas de punching ball) et le rejoignit dans la cuisine. Sans se soucier de son jeans taché, de son t-shirt troué (et non, il ne parlait pas du trou qu'il avait fait pour son générateur arc) ou des traces de cambouis/huile de moteur/graisse qu'il avait sur le visage et les bras. Tout ce qui l'intéressait était Steve et sa question.

Si le super-soldat pouvait lui demander de sortir (sortir _sortir_ , en amoureux) avec lui alors qu'il était dans un état déplorable, et qu'en général, il n’était pas des plus sympathiques, Tony savait que s’il ne réagissait pas, Steve allait lui échapper.

Et puis, maintenant que Tony savait qu'il y avait une possibilité que Steve ait le béguin pour lui, que son béguin à lui, _Tony Stark_ , était réciproque alors... il n'allait pas passer cette chance. L'inventeur n'était pas connu pour ses « opportunités manquées ».

« Steve ! Attends ! »

Tony savait que Steve l'avait entendu parce qu'il avait une très bonne ouïe (euphémisme) donc Steve le snobait. Très bien, si Steve voulait jouer à ça, Tony était le patron de l'ignorance. Le boss de je-ne-sais-pas-de-quoi-tu-parles, l'Award de l'autruche, le César de l'hypocrisie quand il était question d'émotions. Ou de sentiments.

« Très bien, ignore-moi. Je ne te savais pas aussi poule mouillée, Cap Poudre d'escampette. »

Dès que Tony finit cette phrase-là, il grimaça. Steve s’arrêta, les épaules crispées et les poings fermés. L’inventeur savait que Steve ne lui ferait jamais de mal, même s’il était chiant, même s’il était blessant (à moins que Tony enfile Iron Man). Tony savait où appuyer. Il connaissait le point faible de leur capitaine : il détestait être vu comme un lâche. Et le soldat pouvait faire aussi mal avec ses mots qu’avec ses poings. Steve soupira et ouvrit ses mains. Il se retourna et regarda Tony en fronçant les sourcils.

« Qu’est-ce que tu veux, Tony ? demanda le capitaine, son expression fatiguée. Je t’ai dit ce que je ressentais et ce n’est pas réciproque. Point final. Ce n’est pas la peine d’être… »

Steve marqua une pause en écartant légèrement les bras en signe d’impuissance. Il avait l’air tellement peu sûr de lui. Il était loin d’être Captain America à ce moment-là. C’était Steve Rogers qui parlait. Tony déglutit dans l’espoir de faire disparaître cette boule qui s'était logée dans sa gorge mais rien n’y faisait. L’inventeur n’arrivait pas à trouver les mots (pourtant si simples). Steve le regarda quelques secondes de plus, puis soupira.

« Tu sais quoi ? C’est pas grave. J’aurais jamais dû penser que tu... »

Le capitaine détourna le regard et sourit tristement.

« J’étais un idiot. »

Et Tony n’eut même pas le courage de l’arrêter. Steve tourna les talons et disparut dans un couloir et Tony ne fit rien.

« Monsieur ? Voulez-vous que je vous informe où se trouve le capitaine Rogers ? demanda JARVIS.

— Non. Ça ira. On va… je vais le laisser tranquille pour l’instant. En attendant… »

En attendant, Tony allait se noyer dans l’alcool ( _sans alcool_ , parce que Tony avait décidé du plein gré de Pepper d’arrêter d’ajouter du risque dans sa vie, en plus d’Iron Man) et continuer à jouer à l’ingénieur mécanique fou.

En attendant, il allait concocter un plan pour faire la cour à Steve. Tony était le maître des plans. Il n’était pas aussi bon que le stratège lui-même, mais Tony connaissait les probabilités de chaque situation (avec l’aide de JARVIS) et pouvait à peu près prévoir sa réussite.

Tout d'abord, il fallait qu'il attrape le capitaine quand il était de bonne humeur. Il avait 50% de chance en plus que ça fonctionne. Cela rayait donc toutes les missions ratées.

Ensuite, il fallait que Steve soit satisfait de tout le monde (particulièrement Tony), donc l'inventeur fit tout pour écouter les ordres de Steve et donner ses probabilités calmement, être ouvert à la discussion et ne pas être suicidaire et/ou ne pas se précipiter sur le danger sans renfort.

Tony dirait que son succès est d'à peu près 12%. Mais ces 12% étaient vraiment importants, c'était plus que d'habitude. Et Steve l'avait remarqué aussi. La première mission, le soldat avait juste soulevé un sourcil. La suivante, il avait l'air pensif. Celles qui vinrent après le firent froncer les sourcils. Puis, lors d'une mission où Tony était resté là où Steve lui avait demandé, le soldat l’interpella avant qu’il ne puisse s’envoler.

« Tony, je peux te parler ? »

L'ingénieur souleva son casque pour le regarder suspicieusement.

« En privé ? ajouta Steve.

— D'accord. Rendez-vous à l'atelier ? »

Tony n'avait vraiment pas envie d'aller au débriefing. Fury allait de toute façon envoyer Hill ou un de ses sous-fifres qui avaient peur de lui. Steve lui lança un regard exaspéré, mais il soupira et acquiesça avant de suivre Bruce dans le Quinjet.

Bon, Tony avait gagné un peu de temps. Il pouvait commencer à penser à son discours. C’était un discours important. C’était même _le_ discours le plus important pour Tony.

(Certes, quand Tony avait avoué qu’il était Iron Man, c’était important. Quand Tony avait annoncé que Stark Industries ne participerait plus au marché des armes, c’était important. Quand il avait dit la vérité à Pepper sur ses crises de panique et ses nuits d’insomnies causées par les cauchemars, c’était important.)

« Steve. »

Tony monta en altitude, direction l’Ouest.

« Tu as tort.

— Monsieur, je suggérerais de ne pas commencer cette discussion de cette façon.

— Tais-toi, JARVIS.

— J’essaie seulement d’augmenter vos chances de réussite.

— Ne sois pas désobligeant. J’ai toutes mes chances.

— Je n’en doute pas. Le succès d’il y a quelques semaines en est la preuve. »

Tony leva les yeux au ciel. Vraiment, quelle idée d’avoir construit une IA comme JARVIS.

« Bref. Merci pour tes retours sur mes prouesses rhétoriques, remarqua sarcastiquement Tony.

— Tout le plaisir est pour moi, monsieur. »

Arrivé à hauteur de la tour, Tony se redressa et longea la paroi jusqu’à la plateforme d’atterrissage.

« Alors, comme je disais : Steve… » recommença Tony, réduisant sa vitesse et se posant délicatement. L’armure avait subi un peu de dégâts. Tout était réparable mais Tony n’allait pas risquer plus d’heures de travail. Surtout qu’il aurait peut-être à s’occuper d’un super-soldat.

« D’habitude, je sais parler. Je tchatche. Je flirte, je séduis avec mes mots, mon sourire et mon argent. Je n’ai pas besoin de me prouver. Je n’ai pas besoin de montrer que je suis une bonne personne.”

Les bras mécaniques de la plateforme apparurent, dévissant et s’emparant des différentes parties de l’Iron Man.

« Avec toi… c’est différent. Les autres, ils s’attendent au pire avec moi. Toi… tu espères le mieux, et d’une certaine façon, tu le vois, même si je suis toujours surpris quand ça arrive. »

La baie vitrée (oui, il avait toujours une baie vitrée. Loki n’allait pas lui gâcher le plaisir de surplomber tout ce petit monde qui l’adorait et le haïssait) s’ouvrit automatiquement pour le laisser passer. Il se dirigea vers le bar et se servit une limonade. Puis, il entra dans son ascenseur personnel et descendit dans son atelier. Il y avait quand même des escaliers de secours, en cas d’incendie, d’explosions ou toutes autres choses qui pourraient compromettre la Tour. Tout le monde savait qu’il ne fallait jamais prendre un ascenseur lors de ces situations.

Mais Tony se souvenait aussi de sa difficulté à descendre les escaliers quand St— le pilote de l’Iron Monger avait arraché le générateur arc de sa poitrine.

A peine eut-il le temps de faire un pas dans l’atelier que les lumières s’allumèrent, les Bots se réveillèrent et les hologrammes du Mark XLII s’affichèrent au milieu de la salle.

« Tu me connais trop bien, » marmonna l’inventeur en zoomant sur l’image et cataloguant les dégâts visuels. Puis, il demanda à JARVIS de faire un diagnostique plus en détail : sur les circuits électroniques, l‘énergie des répulseurs, les bottes et l’interface du casque.

Dummy vint à côté de lui et lui tendit un chiffon. Tony le regard avec un sourcil haussé.

« Qu’est-ce que tu veux, Dummy ? »

Le robot bipa, secoua le chiffon et fit semblant de s’essuyer.

« Oh, alors toi…, fit Tony.

— Monsieur, je crois que Dummy veut que vous alliez vous doucher.

— Je sais, JARVIS, je n’ai pas besoin de ton aide pour savoir ce que ce petit robot inutile et sans talent a essayé de me dire. Dis que je pue aussi, » répondit Tony, la dernière phrase adressée à Dummy.

Le robot se bougea pas, le bras mécanique était étrangement immobile (il ne l’était _jamais_ ), et l’inventeur voyait la caméra de Dummy zoomer puis dézoomer sur lui. Il bipa innocemment et recommença à utiliser le chiffon pour s’essuyer. Tony plissa les yeux, des mots aussi vulgaires qu’insultant au bord des lèvres.

« Monsieur, le capitaine Rogers vient de rentrer.

— Quoi, déjà ? demanda Tony, surpris.

— Il semblerait que le capitaine ait demandé à rentrer plus tôt.

— Demander, hein, » marmonna Tony.

Dummy bipa en interrogation, son bras se baissant. L’inventeur l’observa.

« Montre-moi ton chiffon. »

Dummy bipa joyeusement et tendit le bras vers le visage de Tony, qui faillit se faire casser le nez parce que ce robot ne calculait pas bien les distances, bon sang.

Tony scruta le chiffon d’un air dégoûté. Non, il en ressortirait plus sale en s’essuyant avec le chiffon que s’il restait dans cet état d’après bataille. Il haussa les sourcils. Tant pis, Steve allait devoir supporter son apparence.

(Mais si Tony n’avait pas une mémoire sélective des bons moments de sa vie, il se souviendrait que Steve lui avait demandé de sortir avec lui quelques jours plus tôt alors qu'il était dans un état similaire, si ce n'était pire.)

Calmement, Tony se positionna devant l’image holographique de son armure et fit semblant de travailler. Mais il était extrêmement attentif aux mouvements dans son atelier. Donc, quand la porte coulissa et laissa entrer le super-soldat, Tony se tendit sans le vouloir.

Même si l'inventeur avait décidé de confesser son am— son attirance pour Steve, il ne savait pas ce que le leader des Avengers allait lui dire.

« Tony ? »

Ce dernier soupira et arrêta de faire semblant. Steve le regardait d'un air impassible. Ou, en tout cas, il essayait. Tony connaissait tous les petits tics de Steve, il les avait catalogués dès les premiers instants de leur rencontre et les mois qui suivirent. Déjà, Steve avait toujours son uniforme, ce qui voulait dire qu’il n’avait pas pris la peine de se changer. Donc, c’était important parce que même si Steve n’était pas un maniaque de la propreté, il n’était pas du genre à se laisser aller.

Solennel, Steve se tenait droit, les mains derrière le dos (comme ce jour _fatidique_ ) et fixait Tony du regard.

L’inventeur déglutit et s’éclaircit la gorge.

« Je ne sais pas ce que tu fabriques, Tony, » commença Steve. Et il ne continua pas. Tony jeta des coups d’œil autour de lui, puis il regarda de nouveau Steve.

« Ah, tu veux que je te réponde ? » demanda l'inventeur, qui venait de comprendre l'expression impatiente du capitaine. Expression qui devint exaspérée.

« D'accord… je peux faire ça. »

Tony marqua une pause, prit une inspiration et se lança :

« Steve, je crois qu'on s'est mal compris. »

Steve haussa lentement les sourcils, l'air incrédule.

« Je— Je me suis mal exprimé, reformula rapidement Tony. Tu sais comment je suis : impatient, tout doit filer, pas de pause, pas le temps et je... »

Tony s'éclaircit la gorge. Ça allait, pour l'instant, il n'avait rien dit de trop… blessant. Le capitaine lui lança un regard en biais et s'avança légèrement vers Tony.

« Donc… ce que je voulais dire est...

— _Steve… D’habitude, je sais parler. Je tchatche. Je flirte, je séduis avec mes mots, mon sourire et mon argent. Je n’ai pas besoin de me prouver. Je n’ai pas besoin de montrer que je suis une bonne personne. Avec toi… c’est différent. Les autres, ils s’attendent au pire avec moi. Toi… tu espères le mieux, et d’une certaine façon, tu le vois, même si je suis toujours surpris quand ça arrive._ »

Tony pâlit en entendant ces paroles, _ses_ paroles. Steve le regarda avec de grands yeux.

« JARVIS ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? C'était privé ! s'écria Tony, indigné.

— Ah, pardon, monsieur, j'ai pensé que vous aviez besoin d'aide avec votre discours. Vous savez que vous m'avez programmé pour veiller à votre bien être, répondit JARVIS sérieusement.

— JARVIS ! C'est de l'insubordination ! » répondit l'inventeur, les dents serrées.

Ce fut alors que Steve rit. Non, non, Steve ne rit pas. Il gloussa. Mesdames et messieurs, Captain America gloussa.

« Arrête de rire, Steve ! se plaignit Tony, en s'avançant vers lui dans l'espoir que le capitaine l'écoute.

— Ah, ah, Tony, je…, fit ce dernier, toujours en train de rire. Merci, ah, JARVIS. »

Les joues rosies par le rire, un grand sourire aux lèvres et des yeux remplis de joie, Steve s'avança pour être tout près de Tony.

Tony se mouilla les lèvres et tenta de dire quelque chose :

« Oui, donc, JARVIS. JARVIS, tu ne… trahison, JARVIS. Je vais t'envoyer, t'envoyer, t'envoyer dans un collège et on verra comment tu te débrouilles avec des adolescents.

— Je suis sûr que j'ai déjà l'entraînement nécessaire pour subir le traitement d'adolescents. Vous vous en êtes assuré…, répondit JARVIS, et ajouta comme s'il venait juste d'y penser, monsieur. »

Tony leva les yeux au ciel et murmura une insulte à l'égard de l'IA. JARVIS ne répondit pas, même si l'ingénieur savait qu'il avait très bien entendu.

« Tony, » appela Steve.

Le soldat avait perdu son rougissement et son grand sourie mais il avait une expression très sereine sur son visage.

« Steve, imita Tony.

— Est-ce que c'est vrai ? Cet enregistrement ?

— No—

— Monsieur, intervint JARVIS.

— JARVIS, tais-toi.

— J'essaie juste de vous aider. Je crois que vous avez pris un coup de trop à la tête. »

Tony soupira et, sans vraiment y penser, laissa son front reposer sur la clavicule de Steve. Il se crispa et allait séparer de Steve quand celui-ci prit le visage de Tony dans ses mains et la souleva pour le regarder dans les yeux.

« Je peux t’embrasser ? demanda Steve, sans préambule.

— Dis donc, Cap-ote, on est rapide ce soir, tenta de blaguer faiblement Tony.

— Je crois que j'ai attendu assez longtemps. Alors ? »

Tony le scruta et vit que le capitaine ne riait pas. Ce n'était pas une mauvaise blague et ce n'était pas un rêve. Tony était peut-être le roi des hypocrites quand il s'agissait de ses sentiments mais il savait reconnaître ceux des autres. Surtout ceux de Steve et Tony serait un idiot s'il disait non.

« Eh bien, qu'est-ce que t'attends, Cap-able ? Des aliens ?

— Tais-toi, Tony, pour une fois. »

Et avant que Tony puisse protester, Steve attira son visage vers lui et l'embrassa sur les lèvres. Tony ferma les yeux et laissa Steve mener. Ce dernier ouvrit légèrement la bouche en invitation et l'inventeur ne se fit pas prier. Le baiser s'intensifia, Tony s'approcha du corps de Steve. Le soldat garda une main derrière le cou de Tony pendant l'autre passa autour de sa taille.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Tony s'éloigna un peu, le temps de reprendre sa respiration. Steve l'embrassa chastement plusieurs sur les lèvres avant de se redresser et de regarder Tony. Celui-ci rougit sous le regard intense que le capitaine lui lançait.

« Félicitations messieurs.

— JARVIS ! T'es un tue-l'amour. Sincèrement.

— J'en suis heureux, monsieur, répondit l'IA, sa voix artificielle étonnamment chaleureuse.

— C'est ça, c'est ça. Ah, les enfants, hein, » dit Tony, s'adressant à Steve.

Celui sourit puis essaya de retenir un rire.

« Absolument, Tony. »

L'inventeur le regarda, blasé. Steve éclata de rire et étreignit Tony, le nez dans ses cheveux. Il embrassa ses cheveux, et chuchota :

« Je suis très heureux là. »

Tony sourit légèrement.

« Moi aussi. »

Ce n'était que le début, et Tony savait que leur relation n'allait pas être de tout repos mais pour l'instant, tout était parfait.

 

**FIN**

 


End file.
